


Armagauddon 2.0

by fandom_fae (orphan_account)



Series: Gaud (@/biggest-gaudiest-patronuses) [1]
Category: biggest-gaudiest-patronuses - Fandom
Genre: #gaudy quotes, ...kinda at least lol, ...one post at a time, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - Revolution, Armagauddon, Gaudapocalypse, Gen, Taking Over the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fandom_fae
Summary: Gaud was a “normal” blogger, lr at least that’s what most people thought. They started out relatively small, a tumblr blog, an instagram account, a twitter account, a youtube channel, stuff like that.On december 16th, they had planned the Gaudapocalypse, or the Armagauddon. They had expected this little event wouldn’t leave tumblr, or more generally speaking, the online world. But it didn’t come as expected.The world turned a very specific pink over night.





	Armagauddon 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not entirely sure what this is, but i’m not sorry at all lol

On the evening of december 15th, there was a worldwide power failure. No government was able to fix it, and the Gaudience saw their chance.

They went at night, when everyone was asleep, or at least devoured by the darkness. They sprayed in big cities, and small towns. They put up flyers, and printed out posts from Gaud themself. They painted entire buildings pink. They wrote gaudy quotes everywhere. The world had turned into gaud’s empire. 

 

 

*knock, knock, knock*

 

”Yeah? What’s up?” Gaud had been awoken in the middle of the night. One of their gremlins had been sent from the others to collect their leader. “

”It’s yours now,” the pink dressed gremlin cheered. 

Gaud was just slightly confused. “Uhhh. What is mine now?”

Their follower jumped up and down exitedly. “Everything,” they whisper-shouted.

Gaud hesitated for a moment. Everything was theirs now? Cool. Gaud quickly grabbed a hoddy, and their phone, and smiled at the visitor. “Show me, then. I wanna see what y’all did.”

Gaud turned on the flashlight of their phone, and they started walking. Immediately after they’d left the building, Gaud noticed all the new graffiti on the walls. They didn’t pay much attention to it at first, but soon noticed what kind of graffiti it was. The graffiti consisted of quotes they had said. 

_Face your mortality; Choose your requiem. Be an anarchist, love yourself to spite the world. Shame is a folly in which I refuse to partake. Tonight you spoke with the devil, the devil looked a lot like you. You lived your entire life in one breath. We’ve seen normal, we’re not interested._

Their words were everywhere. No matter where they looked, they say another one of their quotes. It was ridiculous. And it got even more ridiculous as they were starting to notice all the pink painted buildings. Even the streets were pink now.

“Did you do that?” Gaud asked, astonished.

Their gremlin shook their head, “I didn’t do it alone, we all did it.” 

“All of you? All 60.000?”

”Yup. This isn’t the only city we claimed. And every city we claimed is yours now.” The gremlin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i am a little sorry, but it was very fun to write uwu


End file.
